Vegeta Vrs. Team Chibi!!!
by Elvia
Summary: What happens when Vegeta gets stuck babysitting not only Trunks, but my one year old daughter as well? Mayhem ensues! Sweet little fic and my first attempt at humor.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Dragon Ball Z. I do however own my daughter Serenity (at least till she's  
18) who is waaaaayyyy more valuable than any character of the DBZ or any anime series ever! And you can't have her so don't   
even try to sue!  
  
  
  
Hey there people! I have a bit of insomnia tonight so I thought I'd write a short story. I was putting my daughter to bed  
and this idea just hit me like a mallet swung by Bulma. It's a little fic about Vegeta babysitting not only chibi Trunks,   
but my incredibly energetic and rambunctious chibi Serenity as well! Has the mighty Prince of all Saiyajins finally met his   
match in these two feisty one year olds? Read on and find out!  
  
Oh and Vegeta is WAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY out of character in this. He has to be cause the real Vegeta just wouldn't be   
humor fic material.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ultimate Battle Commences!: Vegeta Vrs. Team Chibi!  
  
  
  
"NO!!! HELL NO WOMAN!!!"  
  
"Vegeta watch your language!" screamed an iritated Bulma. The couple was having one of their oh so common arguments in thier  
bedroom. "Elvia is right outside in the living room you BAKA! You'll hurt her feelings!"  
  
"Like I give a rats ass woman!" replied Vegeta in a quieter tone. Although the mighty prince loathed to admit it, he   
considered that irritatingly shy girl a friend and did not want to hurt her feelings.  
  
"Look Vegeta" Bulma reached up and began to rub her temples. "Her husband is out on deployment right now and she hasn't left  
her house to have a good time in 5 months (this is actually true! Is that sad or what? -Elvia)! I just want to take her   
to the mall for a couple of hours so that she can have some fun. You'll only have to watch Trunks and Serenity until we get  
back. Please Veggie..." Bulma pouted in a cute little way and batted her eyelashes at her stubborn husband.  
  
"Woman that won't work!"  
  
She gingerly traced a finger on his crossed arms. "Pretty Please..."  
  
"Woman..."  
  
She laid her head on his chest and looked up to him with big bright innocent blue eyes. "With sugar on top..."  
  
"ALRIGHT! FINE JUST STOP DOING THAT!!!!" roared Vegeta. "I'll watch the damn brats! But only for 2 hours Woman! As soon   
as those 2 hours are up you better be home or I'm chucking them both out of a window!"  
  
Bulma jumped up and down enthusiastically (god i hope i spelled that right -Elvia) and hugged Vegeta around the waist. "Oh  
thank you so much Vegeta! I'll go tell Elvia!" That being said Bulma raced out of the room to give the good news to her  
friend.  
  
Vegeta watched his mate race out and could hear her and her nit wit friend cheering.   
  
"You mean Vegeta actually agreed to watch them?!?" asked a stunned Elvia.   
  
"Yea all I had to do was pout and give him the sweet innocent girl look and he was putty in my hands!"  
  
Vegeta sweat dropped and shook with rage. 'Goddamn Woman!' he thought.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood in the doorway while Elvia buried him beneath a pile of things her brat would need. "Okay here are her diapers,  
her ointment, her juice cup, her rubber ducky, her pack n' play, her blue's clue's video collection," Vegeta began to   
stagger under the weight of all the items. "her change of clothes, her pooh bear, her stroller, her toy chest, her trike,   
her push walker, her tunnel slide," Vegeta began to teeter. "and of course the picture of her daddy." As Elvia placed  
the framed photo on the top of the mountain of supplies, Vegeta's knees finally gave out and he crashed to the floor as the  
items rained upon his head.  
  
"God Damn It Elvia!" yelled Vegeta as he tried to pull a huggies diaper off his head, while Bulma and Elvia laughed their   
asses off. "The brat is only going to be here 2 hours!" Vegeta finally managed to pull the diaper off his head stood and   
looked over to Elvia mid-sized Hyundai Sonata. "How in the hell did you fit all this crap in that tin can anyhow!"  
  
Elvia smirked. "Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta... don't you know a mother can do anything?"  
  
Vegeta grumbled something under his breath as he began to pick up all the items he dropped and tossed them in the house.  
  
"Okay well I guess that's it..." Elvia looked into the house with a worried expression.  
  
Bulma placed a comforting hand on Elvia's shoulder. "Don't worry Elvia. She'll be alright I promise."  
  
Elvia looked at Vegeta and asked "Are you sure you can handle her? She's pretty stubborn, and active, and mischievous and-"  
  
"Woman if I can handle my banchee of a mate I can handle your spawn."  
  
"HEY!" screeched Bulma, causing Elvia to flinch and cover her ears.  
  
"See what I mean."  
  
Elvia smiled and lowered her hands. "Yea... I guess you're right." She looked through the doorway again and sighed.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look woman, I give you my warriors oath that no harm will come to your child. Does that make you  
feel better?"  
  
Elvia grinned. "Oh thank you so much for doing this Vegeta! I definitely owe you one pal" Elvia playfully punched him in  
the arm.  
  
Vegeta growled and looked down at his arm as if considering amputation. "And I will definitely collect woman!"  
  
Elvia laughed. "The kids are taking a nap so you won't have to worry about them for a while. Rest up and relax for now   
Vegeta. Cause once they wake up your gonna need a lot of energy to keep up with those two! If Serenity gets out of hand  
just sing her the Alphabet song. Her dad use to sing it to her all the time before he left and she really loves it."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Whatever."  
  
"Well I guess we'll be heading off now Vegeta. Come on Elvia! They have a buy one get half off the second sale at Charlotte  
Russe!" Bulma grabbed Elvia's hand and dragged her to her convertible while poor Elvia kept mumbling about not being able  
to afford clothes at Charlotte Russe even with the half off special. They got in and drove away.  
  
Vegeta looked back toward the house, sweat dropped and mumbled "Why me...".  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv trying to find something decent to watch. He finally stopped  
on Cartoon Network and watched a rerun of Courage the Cowardly Dog.   
  
'I can't believe this crap! 897 channels and the only half decent thing to watch is a show about a purple dog who's wets   
himself at the sight of his own damn shadow!' thought Vegeta.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The loud piercing cries coming from the nursery startled Vegeta. He groaned and looked towards the room where the noise was   
emanating from. 'Damn I was hoping they'd sleep till those idiot women got back.'  
  
Vegeta stood and made his way over to the nursery. He opened the door and looked inside. Both Trunks and Serenity were   
standing up in the crib holding the rail and screaming their lungs out. Finally Vegeta could take no more.  
  
"Brats shut UP!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
The 2 babies stopped crying and looked toward Vegeta. Trunks sniffled and Serenity's bottom lip began to quiver.  
  
Vegeta stiffened. "No, NO! Don't even think about it!"  
  
But it was too late. Both Trunks and Serenity took a deep breath and let out piercing cries as loud as their little lungs  
could possibly make them.  
  
Vegeta covered his ears and ran out of the nursery and to the mountain of items Elvia had left him. He searched frantically  
for something, ANYTHING to distract the crying infants. He saw the rubber ducky, grabbed it and bolted back into the   
nursery.   
  
Vegeta stood in front of the still screaming infants and squeaked the duckie. The babies stopped crying and stared in   
fascination of the little yellow duck. Simultaneously both infants reached out chubby little hands to try and grab the   
ducky.  
  
"Much better." sighed Vegeta whose ears had finally stopped ringing. "Well that wasn't so hard. Tell you what brats, if you  
stay nice and quiet, I promise I won't seal your mouths shut with duck tape alright?"  
  
Trunks girgled and Serenity lifted big, bright, curious hazel eyes to Vegeta and grinned showing him her 6 brand new little   
teeth. Vegeta gave both infants a genuine smile and reached into the crib to pick them up. He held one in each arm  
and made his way back to the living room.   
  
He set them down on the floor in front of the couch and sat down. The children used the couch and pulled themselves up to   
their feet. Little chubby hands still trying to grab the yellow duck located in Vegeta's right hand. Vegeta looked at the   
duck and tossed it on the floor between the two. Both infants lowered themselves to the floor and crawled toward the duck.  
When both were an equal distance from the duck from either side they stopped and looked at each other's eyes.  
  
(Insert old western movie dueling song here)   
  
(My favorite one is the dueling song from that old "got milk" commercial where the dad   
tries to take his babies milk! Just a suggestion for you! -Elvia)  
  
Blue eyes met hazel eyes in a battle of wills. Both infants sat up on their knees preparing to dive toward the duck.   
Chibi Trunks narrowed his eyes, while Serenity flexed her chubby little fingers. Small beads of sweat began to form on   
Trunks brow and Serenity licked her suddenly dry lips. Vegeta watched all this amused.   
  
'I wonder who will win...' he thought.  
  
Suddenly both infants lurched forward and made a grab for the duck. Trunks and Serenity both had a tight hold on the duck   
and began to have a full fledged tug of war match. Finally Serenity lost her grip and Trunks proved victorious.   
  
'That's my boy!' thought Vegeta proudly.   
  
But Serenity wasn't about to give up yet (she never ever gives up till she gets what she wants... *sigh* I know that for a   
fact. -Elvia). She scowled at Trunks, gave a loud battle cry, crawled over to her rival and poked him in the eye! Chibi   
Trunks began to cry and Serenity used the distraction to snatch the ducky away. Noticing his toy was missing, Trunks stopped  
crying and shoved Serenity, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor, banging her head rather hard on the   
carpeted floor.   
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" cried Serenity with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Aw Crap!" exclaimed Vegeta as he reached down to pick up and comfort Serenity. She kept crying on his shoulder as he   
began to walk around with her trying to sooth her. Finally the infant stopped crying but would not release her hold on   
Vegeta. Vegeta allowed the little girl to hug him while he unconciously rubbed her back. "Shhh... its alright little one.  
I saw how you tricked my son. You're a tough brat. If he didn't have saiyajin blood running in his veins I doubt he could   
have shoved you hard enough to make you cry."  
  
Serenity released her hold on the Saiyajin Prince, leaned back a bit and looked him in the eye. Vegeta smiled faintly at the  
little girl. She smiled back.  
  
"Why don't we find you something else to play with."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Serenity's toys leaving Chibi Trunks playing happilly with the yellow rubber ducky. He set her down   
beside the pile and began to rummage through her toy chest for something to entertain the infant. As he searched, Serenity   
began to crawl toward an item that she spotted. She lifted up the small frame and looked upon her favorite toy of all.  
  
"Da-da." whispered Serenity.  
  
Vegeta turned to Serenity. "What did you say little one?"  
  
Serenity looked to Vegeta then back to her picture. "Da-da!" she repeated happily as she raised the photo for Vegeta to see  
(My daughter actually does do this... its heart wrenching. As a matter of fact I'm crying right now just writing this...   
-Elvia). Serenity's father stared out from the frame dressed in his naval uniform.  
  
Vegeta looked at the little girl as she turned her attention back to the picture of her father. She began to happilly   
babble and sing da-da over and over again to the photo. 'And to think he was afraid she would forget him...' thought Vegeta  
of Serenity's father.  
  
Vegeta then turned to look at his own son, playing with that ridiculous duck. Getting up he made his way over to Chibi   
Trunks and picked him up. He hugged his son and smiled as he felt Trunks little arms hug him back. He then walked over and   
picked up Serenity who was still clutching on and singing to her father's picture. He held both children with a soft smile   
on his face. Then walked over to the couch laid down with them and began to sing the Alphabet song.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you Elvia, that outfit looked great on you! You should have bought it!" Bulma pulled out her keys and began to   
unlock her doors while juggling all her bags.  
  
"Bulma that outfit cost 200 Zeni! You may be a billionaire but I'm living on a military salary!" Elvia shifted some of the   
bags she was carrying in for Bulma to her other hand. "I'd have to give up eating for 2 months if I wanted to buy it."  
  
"That just means you'll fit into it better when you wear it!" replied Bulma as she opened the door.  
  
Both women gasped and dropped their bags as they stared at the sight before them.   
  
There lay the Mighty Prince of all Saiyajin, asleep on the couch with both Serenity and Trunks napping on his broad chest.  
Trunks was chewing on Serenity's rubber ducky in his sleep, while serenity slept hugging the picture of her father with a   
sweet little smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh Vegeta..." whispered Bulma.  
  
Vegeta slowly opened one eye as he saw both of those ridiculous women staring at him with unshed tears in their eyes.   
  
"What the hell are you two baka's staring at." he whispered not wanting to wake the tiny infants.  
  
Bulma was about to gush about how sweet he looked with the babies when Elvia raised a hand to stop her and spoke. "Nothing  
Prince Vegeta. Thank you."  
  
Elvia walked over and gingerly lifted Serenity off Vegeta's chest. "Come on babies... lets go home."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." called Vegeta.  
  
She stopped and regarded the prince once again. "Yea Vegeta?"  
  
"Feel free to bring her back anytime."   
  
Elvia smiled. "Thank you Vegeta. I promise I'll bring her to visit again soon."  
  
Vegeta "Hmphed" then closed his eyes again.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? I tried to make it as funny as possible but I'm just not good at humor. Please review and let me   
what you all think alright. Thanks everyone!  
  
  
  
-Elvia 


End file.
